Kidnapped! : A Whirlwind Adventure!
by mikkimikka
Summary: FutureFic. Vaan's the target of a rival sky pirate he has wronged in the past. Eventual Vaan x Fran
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped! : A whirlwind adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

Characters: Vaan, Fran, Balthier, Penelo, Tomaj, Kytes, and Filo with cameos planned.

Summary: FutureFic. Vaan's the target of a rival sky pirate he has wronged in the past. Eventual Vaan x Fran

Chapter One

Growing up there wasn't much she was taught about Humes, but upon leaving the Wood there was so much she began to learn. There were those like her who lived on the outside. They told her things that she would have deemed common sense. One being that Viera do not get close to the Humes. The humes were fickle in more ways than one. Their lives were but a season when compared to the lifespan of Viera. The Hume heart was constantly in flux, constantly changing their needs and desires. What a Hume wants not even a Hume knows.

Fran knew these things. For years she lived among them, paying no heed to the things that she learned from the other Viera. The Humes were like children running towards swift death.

"To grow attached to the Hume is foolish," she reasoned. "Telling me such things is unneeded."

When she met him her entire outlook changed.

The mist, it changes one from the inside. Your mind stirs. Your heart slams violently in your chest. You react. You are a vessel of the Mist.

So too was love.

Everything she knew was rationally true she fought against. She ignored the pitying stares she felt from her fellow outcast Viera when they saw her with him. How would they know? She fought against the thought of him getting bored, of his heart changing. She fought against the thought that even if he never stopped loving her that one day he'd grow old and whither before her eyes.

She had been blinded by a new mist and when she least expected it everything came crashing around her.

"Be reasonable, Fran my dear," he had said to her. "You didn't expect this to last forever."

To which she replied, "I expected more from a 'leading man'."

And with that said, it was over.

Balthier had given no warning, though if the mist hadn't so blinded her she would have read the signs. The very next day there was a young Hume girl with bright blue eyes and a curly mop of sandy brown hair sitting in the cockpit. Her name was Tanja and she was to be traveling with them, he said. You must be Fran, she said.

"Balthier told me so much about you, heehee."

A tart.

Stifled in her new environment she acted her part as navigator.

She had thought Balthier, now on the verge of turning 32, too old for such triviality. But of course that was just wishful thinking. He was a Hume. She should have known better.

She fought against any feeling of resentment towards him, and directed it towards herself. He was just a Hume. She should have known better. Wisdom had left her temporarily but once again she was free from love's Mist. Sure her heart throbbed and ached at times, but in time that would heal.

She had been a fool only once, and she'd be damned if she'd ever let it happen again.

* * *

Penelo sent a worried look at Vaan who was sitting and tapping his fingers against the table top. He had been there for the better part of the day, and hadn't moved even to get a drink or use the bathroom. He had been sighing listlessly and sending nervous glances towards the front door.

Penelo shook her head as she stirred the stew that was bubbling over the stove.

"Vaan," she said. "You're the one who told me not to worry and look at you."

Vaan sent a glance over in Penelo's direction before turning to regard the door once again, "I'm not nervous I'm just--"

The door opened and immediately Vaan shot up from his seat and Penelo stepped away from the Stove, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Kytes! Filo!"

"Sorry to disappoint," Tomaj said, entering the home.

"What are you doing home?" Penelo asked, returning to her task at the stove. "Who's watching the Sandsea?"

"What I can't take a break? I trust my workers well enough," Tomaj said moving to sit at the table. "What's new here?"

Panelo shook her head at her husband and looked pointedly at Vaan.

"Vaan's busy worrying over Kytes and Filo."

"Really? Where are those two anyway?" Tomaj asked.

"Kytes and Filo took a mark over from the board at the sandsea," Vaan replied.

"Oh yeah, that one over in the mines…," Tomaj said. "I heard you were going with them."

"Well," Vaan began. "What had happened was--"

Penelo walked over to the table and set a bowl of stew in front of Tomaj, who began to dig in. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"He let those two go on their own with his air ship," Penelo sighed.

Tomaj almost choked on his spoon.

"You did what!?" he exclaimed.

"Well, Kytes is the same age I was when I got my first ship," Vaan reasoned. "Plus I'm the one who practically trained them. I'm sure this mark will be nothing for those two."

"Ok," Tomaj said slowly. "So what's with that worried expression."

"He's having doubts about letting Kytes take the ship."

"You don't understand. She's my baby," Vaan pouted. "You and Tomaj have each other but what about me? I have no one but my ship."

"And whose fault is that?" Penelo said with a roll of her eyes, though she was mostly joking.

Although Penelo and Tomaj had been married for the past 5 years, Vaan was far from lonely. He had practically adopted Kytes as his pirate apprentice after her marriage and even Filo had been around lately. Not only that, but Balthier and Fran were never shy about making an appearance either. If anything, Vaan was living the very life he always dreamed to live: a life of adventure in the skies.

"Well," Tomaj said. "It was an easy mark and they left right at dawn. I'm sure there's no reason to worry unless they don't come in by tomorrow evening."

"But my poor baby-- my precious…" Vaan groaned, setting his elbows on the table and running his hands through his hair. "Those two better not be going for a joy ride!"

* * *

"Filo! This is a bad idea… this is a bad idea!" Kytes trembled as he clutched onto his staff at the entrance of the Lhusu mines.

"What? We can definitely do this on our own," Filo assured her companion. "Besides if we couldn't do it, Vaan wouldn't have let us."

With a sigh, Kytes looked down at the paper with the information about the mark.

A rampaging Pit Fiend had been cited in the mines, frightening miners and halting production. Nobody knows how it got there, but they certainly wanted it out.

"Come on, quit stalling," Filo said. "I want to be out of here before dark."

"Yeah, yeah-- I'm coming," Kytes said, following his childhood friend begrudgingly. He knew better than to argue with Filo, and besides, being able to fly Vaan's ship was a handsome reward.

The two young sky pirate apprentices practically skipped to the entrance of the mine, bickering and arguing amongst themselves, not noticing the figures watching from the shadows.

"Well look at this," one of the dark figures said with a smirk. "Seems as if Mr. Sky Pirate let his little ones off on his own. He'll come to regret that real soon."

"Yeah boss," said a hefty blue toned Seeq to the right. "You'll show him."

"Yeah, yeah!" another Seeq chimed, this one a rose like color. "Wait who are we showing again?"

The tall cloaked grimaced, "Vaan, you idiots. Now be quiet they'll hear you!" he growled a little too loudly.

"Uh… Filo, did you hear that?" Kytes said, halting in his steps.

"Stop stalling and come on," was the girls reply.

Kytes took a look behind him and the tall Hume and his two Seeq friends ducked further into the shadows.

"Come on!" came Filo's voice from within the mine.

Kytes shrugged, seeing nothing and disappeared after her.

"You idiots, you almost blew our cover," the tall man growled.

"Yeah, you almost blew our cover!" the blue Seeq echoed.

"Sorry Boss," the cherry Seeq apologized.

The tall man, known to everyone as Sigmund, merely tried his best to ignore the two behind him. It was only chance that had him in Bhujerba that day. They had been spending the week there after some time in Nabradia, when they saw Vaan's Galbana in port. Sigmund saw this as his perfect opportunity to capture Vaan and get his perfect revenge, so imagine his surprise to see Kytes and Filo instead, and all alone at that.

It didn't matter though, because this opened up yet another opportunity for the other sky pirate to get from Vaan what he really wanted.

-to be continued-

AN: thanks for reading. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: for the record the pairings are as follows VaanxFran, TomajxPenelo. With past BalthierxFran and VaanxAshe. The girl Tanja is merely a plot device. I don't plan to keep her for long in case anyone was wondering. I have other pairings in mind but I am still not sure yet so we'll see. That said Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 2

The mines were quiet and practically deserted. There was a moaning wind that chilled the two teens to their very core as the advanced through the darkness. There were dim lanterns lighting their path but it was hardly enough to see everything that went on around them.

There was an ethereal moan and the sound of the scurrying of footsteps.

Startled, Kytes leapt forwards, crashing into Filo. She gasped and turned quickly, pulling the crossbow from off her back and pointing it dead in her companions face.

"Kytes!" she said, surprised to having seen him as the source of commotion.

"Did you hear that?" Kytes asked.

Filo shook her head, "Well we're in a mine crawling with creatures. Don't let everything spook ya."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Are you done being so silly?"

Kytes nodded, taking a final scan of the area.

"Good, we have a pit fiend to find," Filo beamed.

The two proceeded forward, with no further incident from Kytes. They efficiently vanquished every skeleton that dared cross their path and before long had the pit fiend down as well.

"See, nothing to it!" Filo beamed.

Kytes nodded spinning his staff and muttering a spell to destroy a skeleton that was encroaching behind Filo's back.

"Yeah, at this rate we'll be back tonight for sure," Kytes beamed. "Hey we should go get something to eat before we go."

"Good thinking," Filo said, skipping past her friend. "Race ya to the front!"

"H,hey!" Kytes said, but it was too late. Filo was already racing ahead at break neck speed. Without hesitating, Kytes pursued her, running towards the winding cavern and back towards the entrance. However as soon as he made it there he was greeted by an awful sight.

"Kytes!" Filo screamed in panic.

She was in the grasp of a tall cloaked Hume man and he was flanked on both sides by two Seeqs. As soon as he screamed he hoisted her up and held her over his shoulder like a heavy sack of flour.

"Let her go!" Kytes gasped.

He grabbed his Staff from his back and began to mutter a water spell.

"Blue," the cloaked man directed.

"Yes, Boss!" The Seeq said, and immediately he cast silence on the young black mage.

"Kytes!" Filo called out again, upon seeing her friend's magick stopped before he could even get it going. How did that Seeq manage to cast so fast?

Desperate, Filo kicked against her captor.

"Let me go! Let me go! Don't you know who I am?" Filo growled, squirming in her adversary's grip.

The man smirked, and patted Filo's thighs roughly causing her to howl in protest.

"Don't worry, little dumpling. I know exactly who you are. And you my friends know exactly who I am--"

He pulled his cloak down to reveal his face. He was a pale man with dark brown hair framing his face and the rest was tied back behind in a cute stubby braid. He had a multitude of piercing around his ears and even one in his eyebrow.

Kytes eyes widened in recognition, but his muted condition prevented him from saying the name on the tip of his tongue. It was Sigmund the Sky Pirate.

It had been several months ago but Kytes certainly wouldn't forget that face. It was a nasty run in at a distant and abandoned mine that left Sigmund ship less and severely burned. It hadn't been anyone's fault really, but Kytes knew how it must have seemed. Kytes forced the thoughts out of his head. They still left a foul taste in his mouth.

Filo flailed, "Vaan's gonna get you! When he finds out about this he's gonna--"

"He's gonna what?" Sigmund asked. "Let him find me. I want him to find me. Until then I shall take that which he has stolen from me."

"What do you mean?" the girl inquired.

Sigmund smirked, "His ship shall be mine-- and you're not so bad a prize either. You boy! I shall leave you a message. Tell him that Sigmund sends his regards from Nabradia! Handle him boys."

That said, Sigmund turned away still holding onto his prize and disappeared from the hall leaving his Seeq minions to Kytes' fate.

* * *

They stopped in Bhujerba to collect come needed things, and to have a look at the ship. It was making a strange noise and nobody seemed to have any idea of the source. Of course that left Fran to really work on finding the cause of the problem while Tanja and Balthier did whatever they did. She didn't even want to think about what that insinuated.

Instead she went to the engine room and assisted the moogles in what way she could. They really did have everything under control. And then headed out into the town. She didn't know what time it was that Balthier wanted to head back out, but seeing as they weren't on any sort of mission other than "not staying in one place" she figured he might grow sloth about returning.

It was late afternoon, the sky was not quite orange yet, and the children were still playing in the street, bare foot and bubbly. When she passed they stopped to watch in wide eyed wonderment, commenting on how pretty or strange she was. Usually the compliment was mixed with the jeer.

She was idly walking through near the square when two women and a man rushed by, one of the woman knocking into her as she passed.

"Excuse me! I'm so sorry!" She called, as the medicines she carried in the skirt of her dress scattered onto the bricked path.

"Allow me," Fran said, stooping down to collect the eye drops, echo screen and handkerchief.

"Thank you!" the woman said, running off and following her companions.

Fran watched absently when she felt a familiar hand on her arms.

"Is someone sick?" a smooth voice asked. "That's quite a lot of hurrah for just an average errand run."

"They run towards the mines," was Fran's reply.

She turned her head and noted Balthier and Tanja who stood a little behind him. As soon as their eyes met, Fran turned once more to look towards the direction of the mine.

"I think we should see if they need our help," Tanja said.

"Really, darling," was Balthier's reply. "Getting involved in problems that aren't ours just doesn't seem like the best way to spend a free day."

Tanja blinked up at Balthier incredulously, "What if someone's really hurt down there?"

"Hmmm," Balthier looked from Tanja to Fran and then rolled his shoulders lightly. "Well, I suppose a peek wouldn't hurt."

He began walking towards the square with Fran and Tanja following. When they got there it wasn't a lot of buzz around. One of the foreman of the mine was kneeling and holding a convulsing boy down by his arms, slick with oil, and mute. His head moved rapidly too and fro as if he was trying to assess his surroundings.

The woman from earlier was handing one of the other men some smelling salts which he quickly put to the boy's face. After inhaling the teens flailing ceased for a moment before he started up again. This time instead of convulsing he seemed to be focusing on getting out of the foreman's holds.

"Marnaft, give me the eye drops quick!" the foreman shouted.

At the promise of relief from his blindness the boy once again settled down, waiting for the medicine. Balthier shook his head at the sight.

"This situation could easily be resolved with a Remedy," he said, wakling forward.

"Not everyone understands the art of the Remedy lore," Fran reminded.

"Yes, well it'll behoove them to learn it," was her partner's reply, he turned, almost ready to leave.

Fran said nothing in reply, eyes trained on the teen. He was drenched in oil but it didn't stop him from being recognizable. His body type and even the staff that lay at his side all pointed to his familiarity.

"That is Kytes," Fran said. "Vaan's apprentice."

Balthier halted in his walk and returned his gaze to the scene, reassessing the situation. Suddenly a look of recognition crossed his face as well.

"Aa, it seems you are once again right, Fran my dear," Balthier said. "It is him after all."

That said they approached the boy whose face was being wiped before they could administer the eye drops. There was no use getting some of the oil in his eyes along with the medicine. Fran, Tanya and Baltheir stopped before the boy.

"Kytes," Baltheir called.

The boy stirred, indicating he recognized the voice.

"Stand aside," Balthier commanded to the woman who was currently dabbing the handkerchief on Kytes face. He pulled a Remedy veil from his pack and kneeled down in front of Kytes and the foreman. He lifted Kytes' head in one of his hands and then applied the remedy upon his forehead. Instantly the fog that had clouded Kytes eyes was lifted. The teen blinked hard, adjusting to the orange light of the sunset and he felt his once sore throat become soothed.

"There there now," Balthier cooed.

Kytes' eyes snapped to Balthier, widening into large saucers. The boy shot up without even trying to gain his bearings.

"Filo!" he cried out. "Filo? Where's Filo?"

"Woah now," Balthier said as Kytes head moved left and right, searching for his friend.

"You're still weak. You will over exert yourself," Fran said, stepping into Kytes vision.

Kytes' head swam and he fell back again and into Balthier's waiting arms. For a moment he saw spots, but thankfully the tall Viera had moved to block the sun from entering his tired eyes.

"Now, tell us what's going on," Balthier prodded.

Kytes' breathing was still labored, which was understandable for everything he had been through.

"Filo… she-- she--," his head rolled to the side and the mine foreman continued for him.

"We found him confused, blind, oiled, and silenced wandering the passages of the mines. He and his friend were hunting the Pit Fiend that had halted production. We had no idea it would be like this."

"A friend?" Balthier asked. "Was this friend perhaps a girl much the same age as the boy?"

The foreman nodded.

"And where is she?" Baltheir inquired.

This time the foreman hesitated to answer, which Fran and Balthier took to mean she was no where to be found when the mine was searched.

"We found the corpse of the fiend but no girl what so ever. I don't know what could have--"

"Filo," Kytes interrupted again, voice almost hoarse. "I know about… Filo."

"Well then out with it, boy," Balthier said.

"We were followed and… and… we have to check the ship," Kytes struggled.

"The ship?" Fran said, brow arched in confusion. She had seen no ship of note in the aerodome that day.

Kytes nodded, "Vaan let Filo and I take the ship."

"To Bhujerba?" Baltheir asked for clarification.

Kytes nodded and Baltheir and Fran exchanged knowing glances. They had come in that day around noon and if Vaan's Galbana was in port neither of them would have missed it. There was certainly foul play at work now. The two pirates were sure of it.

"Kytes listen to me," Balthier said, keeping his voice level. Kytes merely met his eyes to indicate the elder man had his attention. "We were at the Aerodome. There is no ship."

A look of terror came to pass on Kytes face, but there was nothing either Sky Pirate could do to alleviate the boy's fears.

"Filo… They took the ship then," Kytes said. "They took Filo and they took the ship."

"Who took Filo?" Balthier interrogated.

"Sigmund. He said he wanted revenge and that-- and that--"

"And what!?"

"Baltheir!" Tanya fell to her knees by his side. "He's tired. You're overwhelming him."

"No, it's fine. I deserve it. I couldn't help her. I failed Filo. I failed Vaan."

"Forget about Vaan," Balthier said. "He'll understand."

"It can't be helped. There are old scores to be settles that sometimes even well meaning friends can get one involved in," Fran agreed.

Kytes didn't seem convinced.

"Do you think you can walk back to the Strahl?" Balthier asked.

Kytes nodded weakly and Baltheir proceeded to help the shorter male to his feet. Tanya picked up the staff that had been deposited on the ground.

"Thank you for your help," Balthier said to the foreman. "But we know this boy and we'll gladly handle it from here."

Kytes, now on his feet leaned some of his weight on Balthier's arm before finally straightening on his own. Tanya held his staff out to him wordlessly.

"Thank you…," Kytes looked towards the girl and for the first time fully noticed her presence. "Miss." He blushed softly as he took the staff from her waiting hands.

"Alright then, I suppose it's time to get you back to Rabanastre and inform Vaan about this situation," Balthier said.

Kytes didn't want to do it, but he knew Balthier was right. The sooner Vaan knew the sooner they could be on their way to save Filo. It hadn't even been a day since he left Vaan with the promise to be careful and already was involved in a mess larger than he nor Filo could have even began to predict.

-to be continued-

AN thanks for reading. please review. i appreciated the review from last time and would love to see what people think and if they are in character. all advice is wonderful


	3. Chapter 3

AN: i really hate this chapter. but i was feeling so guilty after not posting anything. last week was finals week so I didn't get a chance to write and I been trying to get this out for days and... blegh. sorry

Chapter 3

Kytes curled up tighter, pulling the crisp sheets around him like a protective shell. He hugged himself, blinking against the darkness of the ship and fighting sleep. He had been shivering all night in his cabin, not really able to rest with thoughts of Filo and the Galbana racing through his head. His lids felt heavy but whenever they closed he was reminded of the darkness he had endured in he hands of his Seeq attackers and the sound of Filo's screams as Sigmund dragged her away and out of the mines.

It wasn't fair that things turned out that way. He and Filo had been careful. They hadn't known they'd be followed and otherwise everything went well. He even gathered his reward of 600 gil and a main-gouche from the mine foreman but he didn't want it. He just wanted to go back in time and have everything go right.

"Filo…" he whispered in a moan.

The door slid open and he heard the tell tale steps of Fran's stilettos. Then all was still. Kytes hugged himself tighter, shutting his eyes hoping to feign sleep for the intruder.

"Have you not slept?"

Kytes squeezed his eyes tighter around him, suddenly feeling ashamed and vulnerable. She didn't leave though, and he could feel her gaze penetrating the darkness of the room. He didn't know if she could see him through the dark but there was no doubt she knew of his general direction.

He finally decided to answer, knowing that her company was better than the self guilt he was inflicting upon himself.

"Why aren't you?" he asked, opening his eyes and watching her form at the door. The light from the hall was illuminating her silhouette. "What time is it?"

Fran answered, "It is morning and we are nearing Rabanastre."

Kytes sat up and rubbed at his eyes as Fran clicked on the lights.

"I couldn't sleep… I kept thinking about Filo. How can I sleep when I don't even know if she's ok," he asked, voice shaking.

He was looking down at his lap but looked up upon hearing the sound of Fran's heels clicking against the floor. She stopped at his bed and sat down, surprising him. He had known Fran for a long time, but he had never actually talked to her alone. However, he was glad to have an outlet to voice the concerns that had been running through his head.

"Filo is gone and I couldn't protect her. I wonder how far she is. Is she afraid?" Kytes met Fran's eyes. "So much could have happened since we've been traveling back to Rabanastre. I cannot sleep. It isn't right."

"Have faith in your partner's ability for strong she is," Fran replied.

Kytes nodded, "I know." His eyes shifted as he lifted his knees and hugged them against his chest. "Well… I try to think she's ok but-- I'm scared. But you're right. Filo-- she's tough. She's always been that way. Me on the other hand, I'm always the one holding her back. I should have been the one--"

"What is done cannot be changed. We shall save Filo and you shall go to sleep until we get to Rabanastre," Fran said.

Kytes wanted to argue but he couldn't bring himself to. He was tired and allowed himself to fall back upon the pillows.

Fran watched him for a while and Kytes closed his eyes.

"To want to save your friend is not wrong," he heard Fran saying. "She would not want you feeling guilty. All that could be done had been done."

Her tone was her regular slight monotone and yet Kytes found it soothing. His tense face relaxed and he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Her routine was as usual since having settled down for a life of quiet domesticity. It was early morning and the skies were clear but for a single fluffy cloud. Penelo was up way before Tomaj or Vaan, who had crashed on their couch. She was used to it and it was something she sort of looked forward to.

The entire day was always dedicated to looking after Vaan or helping Migelo. There were even times when Tomaj would need her at the Sandsea as well. Being as busy as she was, her mornings were the only time which she had to herself. Going on the roof and having her first cup of tea for the day had long been her preferred way to spend that time. Of course because of certain circumstances she had to replace her usual blend with an herbal tea but it still had the desired effect.

She figured maybe it was just the mood that one got from standing against the parapet and watching the town come alive before her eyes. From her apartment she could see the men setting up their stands in the Bazaar, children coming up from the stairs to the lowtown, and neighborhood women gossiping from their windows. She smiled and waved as the woman across the street's eyes met her own as she opened the shutters of her kitchen window and then found her eyes drifting upwards in observation of the morning traffic.

As always there were a few airships moving across the sky. However, this morning was different from the others. She squinted against the morning sun, not quite sure of what her eyes had seen but her suspicion had been proved true. There was the Strahl as clear as ever, heading towards the aerodome.

Her brows knitted together in confusion.

If the Strahl was here that would mean naturally Balthier and Fran were stopping by for a visit. Those two rarely stopped by on a leisure visit.

Swiftly, Penelo turned on her heel and headed back into her home, entering through the kitchen. She set her tea cup down and wrung her fingers together. She didn't want to worry, but for some reason the combination of Kytes and Filo not returning home the previous night and seeing the Strahl coming into port made her mind go mad with possibilities. So many what ifs were running through the girl's mind.

"Penelo?"

Penelo's shoulders tensed at the sound of her name being called and she turned quickly, worry written across her features.

"Good morning," she said, upon seeing her husband enter the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Tomaj strolled up to her and kissed her cheek softly, "Are you worrying about Kytes and Filo?"

"Well--"

"Weren't you the one telling Vaan to take it easy yesterday at lunch?" Tomaj teased.

"Yes, well it's not really Kytes and Filo so much as just a general worry," Penelo admitted.

"And what is that?"

Penelo sighed, moving to the small kitchen table and sitting down. Tomaj came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders lightly. Penelo relaxed into his touched, leaning further against the back of the chair.

"I saw the Strahl this morning," she said.

"You worried that they'll be the bringer of bad news?" Tomaj inquired.

He paused in his ministrations and Penelo whined a little.

"Don't stop, that's good," Penelo said.

Tomaj chuckled but continued massaging her shoulders.

"And yeah, it's not like those two are in the habit of making courtesy calls. I'm probably just looking too into it though," Penelo sighed.

"Don't worry too much," Tomaj said. "You know that isn't good for ya."

"Yeah, you're right," Penelo stood and grabbed the woven basket that was nearby. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I'm easy to please. Why don't you choose."

Penelo nodded, "Ok. I'll be off now."

"Do you want me to wake Vaan before I leave?" asked Tomaj.

"Don't worry," Penelo said with a wink, poking her tongue out a little. "I've got that covered."

She entered the living room and took one look at Vaan's stretched out form. He was dressed only in his black pants with a red sash around his waist. His chest and feet were bare. His white dress shirt, gauntlets and armored vest were set on a nearby chair. Penelo walked forward, approaching her childhood friend, and stepping over the metal plated boots he left on the floor.

She wasted no time being gentle with him. Penelo roughly yanked Vaan's arm and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Time to get up!" she sang.

"Few… more… minutes," Vaan mumbled as Penelo let go and he settled back against the cushions.

"Nope, no you don't!" Penelo said, yanking on his arm once again. "Tomaj is going to work and I have to go to the market. I am not leaving you in this house alone."

"Oh come on," Vaan mumbled, eyes still tightly shut. "I practically live here, y'know."

Penelo shook her head, "Don't make me hurt you."

Vaan didn't budge.

"Vaaan," Penelo half moaned but then suddenly stopped, her eyes lighting up. "Vaan you need to get up. The Strahl is in port. Don't you want to meet her?"

She knew that would be the way to get his attention. Sure enough, Vaan's eyes opened begrudgingly and he actually sat up a little, supporting himself on his elbows.

"What?" he asked in a groggy manner. "Is this some trick?"

Penelo shook her head, which now only sported one blonde braid instead of two.

"Nope," Penelo said, bouncing on her toes in a way that suddenly reminded Vaan of the young girl she was 10 years ago. "I saw them fly in this morning so I'm going to meet them at the port."

Vaan swung his legs off the couch and reached for his vest, bypassing the white shirt, and shrugging it on over his shoulders.

"I'm coming with you."

They found themselves at the aerodome in a matter of minutes. It wasn't that they were overly anxious, it's just that they had learned a pattern in Fran and Balthier's visits. They only came on two occasions: if they found some interesting new information they would like to share or if there was some sort of special occasion. Both were extremely rare. Balthier has a certain pride as a pirate and because of that he wasn't very forthcoming with treasure related news. Also, since Penelo's wedding there had never been much too celebrate.

Regardless of the reason of the visit though, it was hard to deny the evidence before them of their guests. Vaan and Penelo neared the Strahl and approached the moggle sitting on a crate beside it.

"Hey," Vaan greeted. "Where's Balthier?"

"He's inside, kupo. Why don't you just wait out here."

"What? We can't come in?" Vaan pressed.

However, the mog had no time to reply as it was then that the doors of the Strahl opened and out stepped Balthier first, followed by Fran.

"Hey guys what brings you to Rabanastre?" Vaan asked as greeting, throwing his arms behind his head.

Balthier merely shook his head and turned his head to look behind him, "I think that matter will come to light as soon as you see our special guest."

"Special guest?" Vaan asked.

Both he and Penelo leaned forward in anticipation as an additional two people stepped out of the ship. One was a girl neither recognized but the other was someone so familiar to them both.

"Kytes!" Penelo gasped.

"Kytes what are you doing there?" Vaan asked as well.

Kytes looked uncomfortable as he cast his two friends an apologetic and pitiful look.

"I… I… It's Filo," Kytes stammered, looking down at the ground.

"Where's Filo? Where's the ship?" Vaan asked, but quickly knew something was wrong from the way Kytes began wringing his fingers together and gnawing on his bottom lip.

* * *

Upon waking, Filo might have been persuaded to think the events that transpired was a dream. She was clearly on the Galbana and in her own room at that. On top of that, she was actually a little comfortable… but for the headache she was suffering and the slight pressure on her wrists. She heard some voices outside her door and was immediately reminded of the situation she was in.

Sigmund the sky pirate had attacked her and Kytes in the mines. What happened afterwards though? She shifted, hoisting herself up and looking at the shackles that bonded her arms together, ignoring the throbbing and swimming feeling in her brain. It seemed that whatever was cast on her was a bit more potent than the average sleep spell. On top of the hung over effects she was experiencing, her memory was a little foggy as well. All she could remember was Kytes screaming after her as she was carried away. Everything after that was-- unaccounted for.

She wasn't granted the opportunity to think any longer, as the door to the cabin slid open and Sigmund stepped through, still covered with his dark robes, minus the hood. Immediately, Filo turned her attention to him, tucking her legs beneath her and leaning forward on her shackled hands.

"Sigmund," she hissed.

"Good morning, kitten," he greeted.

"Don't call me that," she growled. "Where's Kytes?"

Sigmund shook his head and strolled over to a chair that was near the bed. He sat down.

Filo's eyes narrowed at his casual form, "Answer me!"

"I don't think you're in any position to think about anyone but yourself."

"As far as I can see," Filo said. "I'm fine."

"Since when was being in the enemy's hands drugged, kidnapped, and shackled considered being 'fine'?" Sigmund asked.

"Since you tried pulling this kind of stunt with me," Filo spat. "Now where's Kytes?"

Sigmund studied Filo a bit with his dark blue eyes and she held his gaze as well, challenging him. What exactly the contest was, she wasn't sure, but she wasn't about to lose.

"He's fine. We didn't hurt him at all… just a few status effects," he leaned forward, his face inching closer to the girl's.

She glared.

"Don't worry," Sigmund said. "I'm a man of honor. I wouldn't hurt a man while he's down."

"All you sky pirates are alike, huh?" Filo asked, scooting backwards, her back hitting the wall.

"And what is that?" Sigmund asked.

Filo rolled her eyes, "Balthier, Vaan… You. You're all idiots. This is stupid. Leave me alone."

Sigmund regarded his captive with curious eyes. What brought about that outburst? He observed her as she turned her back towards him and settled down into the bed.

Filo could feel his eyes on her but she refused to face him again. She was happy when she heard the shuffling of his robes as he stood and the sound of the cabin doors sliding behind him. As soon as she was alone she turned and once again sat up, this time observing her shackles.

She was right in what she said. All sky pirates were the same. Balthier, Vaan, even Sigmund did things with regards to themselves. They never thought about how it would impact those around them. Over the years she had seen all of the times Fran had to concede to some silly plans of Balthier. Or how Penelo had to do the same when journeying with Vaan. Hell, even Queen Ashe had taken a back seat when it came to Vaan and his adventuring. In the end, Sigmund was the same. He just wanted to get to Vaan with no thought on how it effected her. So long as he could exact whatever scheme he cooked up, she didn't matter.

Filo didn't want to be that way. She wanted to be tough and stand on her own. She knew that Vaan would get her but for what reason? He was a sky pirate and his first love was the adventure. It wouldn't matter to him if she got kidnapped or just some random girl from the streets of Bhujerba. To him it was all the same: a chance to take to the skies and perform various heroics.

It hurt. She didn't like to think that, but he had practically raised her and even then at some point her feelings had switched from veneration of an older brother to something else entirely. Something that was truly mortifying and dangerous but in addition wonderful.

"Vaan you idiot," she muttered.

She stared down at the shackles that bound her and vowed to not let herself be saved by him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead she would save her self. She was no vehicle. She was no catalyst for adventure. She was Filo, an adventurer in her own right and she'd show them all.

-to be continued-

AN: blegh. comments and crits and welcome. i'm not really happy with this but uh next chapter i promise to actually have something happen. cos NOTHING happened in this chapter at all.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry for the wait. I was on break and I did absolutely nothing productive. lol anyway school is back in session and oddly enough that means an update xD

Chapter 4

Nabradia. That's what Filo heard Sigmund yell to Kytes as he spirited her away. If luck had it she was in the salikawood and she knew damn well she could get herself home from there. Nabradia was north of Rabanastre so all she to do was head on south and once she got to Nalbina Fortress she was practically home.

She waited until the ship was dead silent before moving from her bed. She still had the chains on her hands and feet, but she reduced the song of their jingle by walking slowly with her legs as spread out as possible so the chains wouldn't clink together. It was harder than she thought though, and before she could even get to the door she fell face first into the floor of the ship.

"Ungh--" she groaned, before she could remember to stop herself.

She stayed where she was for a few moments, listening for any further movement in the ship. Had they heard her? The silence gave her the answer. No footsteps could be heard and so she sat up again.

"This isn't going to work," she muttered, looking down at her restraints. "What can I do to get out of these? It's not like I know how to pick a lock--"

She stood again, on wobbly legs, and stretched her hands out in front of her, walking again with utmost carefulness. This ship was in a sense her home as much as the place she shared with Kytes in lowtown, so the darkness wasn't an enemy. She knew exactly where she was going so it was the shackles that were impeding her swift escape.

Moving slowly but with purpose, Filo finally found herself shuffling down the hall, extremely alert and ready to duck at any strange sound. To her surprise ever other part of the ship was well lit, despite her room being in complete darkness. Probably so Sigmund could lull her to sleep with it.

She was nearing the cockpit and couldn't help but wonder where everyone was. Was Sigmund in the cockpit? Or was he in Vaan's room. The thought of the other sky pirate in Vaan's room, perhaps sleeping in her mentor's bed unnerved her greatly. Who did he think he was?

As she neared the cockpit however she found her answer. The door was closed but the two Seeqs were sitting on the outside on two wooden casks. They were both eating and it made her aware of the fact that she didn't even remember the last time she ate. The morning they left Rabanastre they ate a little bit at the sandsea, but since then--. She pushed thoughts of hunger out of her mind and tried to focus on the situation at hand, namely the guards at the cockpit door, but she figured the only reason they were "guarding" the door like that must be because that was where Sigmund was.

"I suppose I can't go past there then," she thought. "I don't know how light they sleep. They're bound to catch me!"

Filo turned, dragging her feet and attempting to not twist the chains with her movement. She'd have to go for the back exit, the cargo bay. Being that Sigmund and his two Seeq companions were the only other people on the ship, Filo was able to move a bit more freely knowing that she was in no danger of running into any of them as they were accounted for. Still, she made sure to stifle the movements of her chains as not to cause unnecessary noise.

Finally, she made it to the cargo bay, and that entire part of the ship was closed off from the front end with the cockpit and cabins. Filo looked down at her shackles and observed the lock. They were really simple and should be easy to break if one just applied the necessary pressure. She slumped against the wall, thinking quickly. She didn't really know too much magick but Kytes had showed her how to do a few very basic spells. Blizzard was one of them.

Filo slumped onto the floor and began chanting a spell that sent some ice into the keyhole of the shackle on her ankle.

It was a really weak spell but the shackles weren't the highest quality. Immediately, there was an audible crack and the shackle fell off.

"And now for the other one--" she beamed, heart racing from excitement. She cast another blizzard spell on the locks at her wrist and it fell away as well.

She was doing it! She was going to save herself without Vaan or anyone else's help. Sigmund and his boys weren't even suspecting a thing. Filo hopped up, loving her new freedom and rubbed at her sore wrists.

"No time to dawdle," Filo told herself, marching over to the cargo exit. "I've better make this quick while no one's looking."

Beaming she pressed to red button to open the hatch and immediately her happy smile faded as she was blasted with blistering cold winds from the outside.

"W,what the--!" Filo hugged herself tightly as she backed further into the cargo hull and away from the opening doors. Her eyes took in the world that was opening up before her, a cold icy landscape, flanked all over by towering cliffs.

"What is this?" Filo gasped, not able to stop the shivers from over taking her body, "This isn't Nabradia!"

"You're right."

Filo jumped at the sound of the other voice and spun around, still hugging her arms, rubbing them as she backed up towards the freezing cold exit.

"Sigmund!" she spat.

"Yes, did you think you'd get away so quickly. I was in the cockpit. You know… this is technically your ship I'm surprised you didn't know that a light flashes on the dashboard whenever the cargo room is entered."

"W,what!?" Filo was asking that question a lot lately and it was really getting on her nerves. "You-- Vaan never let me sit at the dash. It's always Kytes!"

"Well, lucky for me I captured you then."

Sigmund stepped forward and Filo stepped backwards.

"Don't be silly, Kitten. Come back to me where it's warm. You'll freeze out there… you'll die."

"Like you care!" Filo shot back.

Sigmund only smirked, "Oh. I care."

"No. You only care that Vaan comes after you so you can settle some petty score! Well too bad. I'm no damsel in distress!"

"You'll freeze!"

"I--," Filo faltered, harsh winds beating at her back, causing the flesh to cry out in need of some kind of warmth. "I'll take my chances. This is the Paramina Rift, right? I can make my way out."

That said, Filo turned and ran out, disappearing into the icy cold winds. The snow was falling so heavily that Sigmund could no longer see her within seconds of her escape.

"You.. You idiot!" Sigmund screamed after her, running to the still open door. "Come back here you'll get yourself killed!"

There was no answer but for the howling winds and Sigmund clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. Spinning around he hit a communicator that allowed one to yell from the cargo bay into all of the halls in the ship.

"BOYS! Red! Blue! Get over here! We have a lady to catch."

--------------

"She what!?" Vaan slammed his hands down on the table, causing all of the cups to rattle and Penelo had to catch one of the class bottle before it fell completely.

"Vaan," she said, letting a hand rest on his shoulders.

Vaan didn't listen and instead looked at Kytes with a fiery desperation, "Tell me this is a joke!."

"Vaan--" Kytes began.

"Now!" Vaan demanded.

"Now now, there's no need to frighten the boy," Balthier said, legs crossed and holding his cup of Rabanastre hard tea. "He's been through a lot and he's blaming himself you know."

Vaan slammed his hand down on the table again but didn't say nothing as Penelo nudged him back into his seat and handed him a cup of the tea.

"Drink, Vaan," she urged. "Calm down."

She rubbed his shoulder as he begrudgingly took a sip.

The group, which consisted of Balthier, Fran, Tanja, Penelo, Vaan and Kytes were seated at one of the upper story tables of the Sand Sea and Tomaj was hovering behind his wife, listening as Kytes retold the story of his encounter with Sigmund and his Seeq companions. They had barely gotten to the part when Kytes said Filo was dragged away when Vaan began to object violently.

"It's… It's not a joke," Kytes finally spoke again, looking up and into Vaan's wild eyes. "Filo's gone and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault," Penelo said, giving Kytes a hurt look, but still rubbing Vaan's shoulder. "You did all that you could."

"I… I didn't. I was too weak and now she's gone and the ship too."

"I was wondering why you came back on the Strahl," Penelo admitted.

"His ship was taken by Sigmund," Fran supplied.

Balthier nodded, "And from the story the boy gives, it seems like a revenge plot."

"That's so awful," Tanja said, giving sad eyes to the table. "She must be so scared."

"Filo's strong," Tomaj said. "She's probably more annoyed than scared."

"But he might hurt her!" Kytes exclaimed.

"No," Vaan said, his faced scrunched up in pain. "He's trying to lure us in. I doubt he'd purposefully do her any harm."

"You put a lot of trust in a man who sees you as an enemy," Balthier noted.

"Where did he say he would be?" Vaan asked Kytes, ignoring Balthier's comment.

"He didn't say, really. He just said to tell you that he sends his regards from Nabradia."

Vaan stood abruptly, "Ok then. We're going to Nabradia. Come on, Kytes."

"Y,yes sir!" Kytes piped, shooting up as well.

"Vaan!" Penelo shouted after him.

"Such recklessness," Balthier spoke, rolling his drink around in his glass. "Doesn't he realize he doesn't have a ship?"

Vaan stopped upon hearing Balthier's words and turned, "Well how do you suppose I get there?"

"Can't you ever think for yourself?"

"I think for myself all of the time!" Vaan shot back.

"Right, well your ship is gone and I doubt you want to go by foot, public airfare is just no good these days and--"

"Is there a point to this?" Vaan asked.

"Vaan!" Penelo scolded. "Why don't you calm down and stop letting your emotions cloud you. He's offering a ride!"

"He could have just said that," Vaan retorted with a pout and then turned to face Baltier, "I'd really appreciate if you could help."

"Then my help is yours. I would hate to see anything happen to that ship of yours--"

"Balthier!" Tanja gasped.

"Oh and the girl too," Balthier chuckled. He was only joking about caring more about the ship, but seeing Tanja riled up like that tickled him. He helped Tanja up from her seat and Fran stood as well. "So, when you're ready we're ready."

"Ok," Vaan said. "I just have to pick up some provisions at Migelo's and I should be ready."

"I'll do it," Kytes said. "I'll do it for you Vaan. Why don't you get your other things from Penelo's house."

"What things?"

"Well," Penelo reminded. "Your weapons and armor were on the Galbana right? But I think I have some stuff you could use."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Vaan frowned.

"Ok, well I'll meet you guys at the Strahl!" Kytes ran off a bit too quickly and Penelo knew he just wanted an excuse to go off alone.

"Poor Kytes," Penelo sighed.

"Yeah, he's been beating himself up all night about it," Tanja commented.

Penelo, Vaan and Tomaj, turned to the other three and for the first time seemed to notice the addition to Balthier's group. Between Kytes' story and Vaan's reaction there was little time to notice her.

"Uh… who's this?" Vaan asked, in a blunt manner.

"Ack! Vaan!" Penelo gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "Sorry sorry! He can be a bit rude sometimes."

"It's ok," Tanja laughed into her hand. "I've noticed he's a very animated individual."

"I'm Penelo and this is my husband Tomaj. We used to travel with Vaan on his ship but now it's mostly Kytes and Filo who go with him."

"I'm Tanja," Tanja greeted. "I'm Balthier's girlfriend."

Everyone seemed to pause at that. Tomaj and Penelo sent a questioning glance between Fran and Balthier but said nothing. Balthier seemed to be pretending not to have heard and was poring himself another glass of the tea, and Fran was sitting at the table cross legged and stoic as usual.

"Balthier you dog you!" Vaan was the first to interrupt the silence with a laugh. "I knew you were a ladies man of some sort but two at once!"

Balthier was in the middle of drinking his newly poured drink and he spit it out when Vaan said that.

"Fran how do you deal with him?" Vaan grinned madly.

"Vaan, no it's not like that!" Balthier said, becoming just a little bit flustered, which was a lot for someone like Balthier.

"Aa, Miss Fran is just his friend," Tanja joined. "Right, Miss Fran?"

Fran stood and pushed some of her long white hair from her shoulders, "I shall be on the ship." She then strode off with another word, head held high in a manner that could only be achieved by Fran.

"I think I better go as well. I have some tests to run before our trip of course," Balthier excused himself and walked away, but as soon as he reached the stairs he began to take off after Fran in a jog.

Tanja was left alone with a confused look on her face, "I don't understand."

"Ugh Vaan, you never know when to shut up do you?" Penelo scolded. She turned to Tanja, "While they get ready why don't you come with me to my house. We can talk a little and make some treats for the trip."

"Thanks, Miss Penelo. That sounds nice!"

She and Penelo went away, but not without Penelo sending Vaan another deadly glare.

"I don't understand. That's Balthier's girlfriend? She looks about Filo's age. That's so weird." Vaan said once alone with Tomaj. "So Balthier and Fran are broken up?"

"It would seem," Tomaj said.

"Wow, of everyone I thought those two were solid. I mean nobody was surprised about Ashe and I but those two--"

"Hmmm, I don't know if it's really over yet, Vaan," Tomaj said. "The way they went off like that I think there was a lot left unsaid between them. Get ready for an interesting trip."

To be continued…

AN: thanks for reading please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The wind was biting at her flesh like needles. She rubbed at her arms but she couldn't feel her fingers nor the goosebumps on her arms. All around her was white and the feeling of the ice hitting her aching skin.

She dredged on, fighting, trying to shield her face with her arm, warring against her instinct to bring it back to her hugging position. Her fingers were already turning blue and her teeth chattered violently, her shoulders moved on their own occurred, but she marched forward. She didn't know exactly where she was going but she had to find shelter soon.

The slopes were towering around her on all sides, closing in on her, threatening to condemn her to an eternity in a cold, desolate grave. The very thought of her corpse never being found, buried beneath feet of snow served as fuel to keep her moving.

There was a for up ahead, one was heading towards an incline and the other went straight ahead. She blindly went forward, not telling exactly which path she chose. Anywhere was better than here, no matter where it took her.

Time passed. Hours. Minutes. Seconds? She couldn't tell. It was all running together and she could feel her body struggling.

She stumbled across something but when she looked there was nothing there. It was as if the snow were grabbing at her feet and as she continued forward she fell unceremoniously into the snow. For some reason it felt inviting and nice against her tingling skin and she didn't even want to get up.

She crawled a little, until her shoulder brushed against one of the cold walls. It felt nice right here. She felt nice. She'd just rest a little… it wasn't so bad-- the cold. She'd sleep a little and then she'd keep walking later. She was adjusting the fierce conditions. Her mind spun dangerously and she closed her eyes, a small smile dancing against her blue frost bitten lips. A single thought came to her mind…

_Vaan would be so proud…_

----------

Tanja followed Penelo into her house and took in the surroundings with relish. She really liked how quaint it all was. It wasn't as lavish as many of the homes she worked in back in Archades, but it certainly wasn't as bad as the shacks down in the Old Archades. It was a happy median, and seemed truly comfortable.

"I like your house," Tanja complimented. "I can tell the people who live here are happy. It's very warm."

Penelo smiled at the girl. "Thanks."

"Is there where you, Tomaj, Vaan and Kytes live?"

"Well," Penelo admitted. "Kytes and Filo stay in the lowtown area usually and Vaan just sort of goes where he wants. He's really low maintenance, AKA a bum."

Tanja looked shocked, "But isn't he a sky pirate?"

"Trust me," Penelo grinned. "Balthier is not the one to base your impression of a sky pirate on."

"Oh?" Tanja asked.

"Let's go get started on those rolls, ok?"

Tanja nodded in affirmation and they walked into the kitchen which was just as cozy as the first room. There was a nicely kept hearth which was already stocked so Penelo could get to cooking right away. The blonde haired woman kindled the fire and then moved to the island counter top. Tanja stood beside her and immediately they got to work.

-----------

Vaan stood in the aerodome, arms stretched over his head, watching the Strahl with a lazy expression. For some reason it seemed wrong to be feeling this overwhelming sense of nostalgia looking at her. She wasn't his then and she certainly wasn't his now. He had the Galbana, or at least would have her once he retrieved her from Sigmund. However, there were so many fond memories tied to that ship and for some reason he couldn't help the small lopsided half smile that appeared on his face.

That first adventure would always be dear to him. He met some great people then, even if they weren't able to keep as close so many years later. The biggest regret threatened to rise to the fore, but he pushed it back, not daring to let himself breach the subject. Instead he allowed himself to think about his current mission.

Filo was missing, and according to Kyte's story it was all in an attempt to get through to him. Well, Sigmund was right. Messing with his friends (and ship) was a sure fire way to have the Dalmascan pirate hot on your heels. He could only hope that the hint left with Kytes was enough to find the other man.

Vaan approached the ship and the door lowered for him to produce a set of steps. He climbed on board and made his way down the hall towards the cockpit. As he approached he could hear hushed voices and he slowed his steps. He recognized the speakers and Balthier and Fran and apparently they hadn't finished their talk.

Vaan paused when he reached just outside the doorway, wondering if he should enter. He didn't want to intrude upon something that wasn't his business. He strained his ears a little, trying to see if he could catch bits of their conversation but the only words that jumped out at him were things like "diagnostic" and "capacitator". He figured they really were just discussing the ship so he invited himself in.

"Hey," he greeted. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

Fran didn't say anything, merely giving him a moments glance and then returning her attention to the work she had been doing. Balthier on the other hand smiled amicably.

"No, no not at all," Balthier shrugged. "Though really, even if we were I doubt that would stop you."

"Hey, I know the meaning of common courtesy," bit Vaan.

"Sure you do," Balthier said, patting Vaan's back when the younger man neared. "I'll return shortly. Try not to annoy my partner too much, will you? I would hate to see you strangled before the trip even begins."

That said Balthier exited the cockpit and disappeared to god knows where.

"Does he always do that?" Vaan asked, watching as the door closed behind his old idol, and then turning his head to look at Fran.

She didn't seem to notice he said anything and Vaan shrugged and plopped down in Balthier's seat, leaning on his elbows to watch Fran work.

"What you doing?" he asked.

Fran tinkered with the controls and answered, still not acknowledging him with a glance, "Diagnostic."

A silence settled over them and Vaan sat up and then leaned back against the chair, crossing one leg over his knee. He folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, content with the sound of Fran working.

His mind began to wander to Filo and by extension he felt himself become jittery. He bounced his leg unconsciously. Where was she now? Was she scared? He shook his head. He had to stay positive, but he knew the longer they dawdled the longer Filo would be missing. He jumped up suddenly.

"We have to go!" he all but shouted.

Fran looked up at him, impassive stare meeting his own frantic one.

"Filo is out there somewhere and she's probably scared and alone and wondering where I am! Who knows how long it's been now… 12 hours, a day? A full day, right?"

Vaan began to pace.

"It's all my fault," Vaan muttered, running his hands through his messy blonde hair. "They weren't ready. I mean they're just kids!"

"You were once their age, were you not?" Fran's soft voice cut in.

Vaan ceased in his pacing momentarily to nod, "Yeah, but--"

"Then you understand that they are capable. Perhaps we once doubted Penelo and yourself."

Vaan crossed his arms and worried his bottom lip with his teeth, looking downright unconvinced.

"As I told your apprentice, what is done cannot be changed."

"Heh, sounds like something I'd tell him," Vaan scoffed, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his side.

"Perhaps you Humes should learn to accept your own advice."

"Easier said than done," Vaan noted, crossing the room and leaning his arm across the back of Fran's chair. "I'm supposed to be in charge of them. I have a responsibility. They don't have parents. They don't have family… I just wanted to--"

Vaan stopped himself from going forward with that train of thought.

"Anyway, I just can't help but feel like it's my fault. I don't know about you Viera but Humes can be very self depreciating."

A slight twitch of Fran's mouth, which Vaan totally missed, and then she replied, "Forgive me if that had slipped my notice, providing the company I keep."

Vaan managed to look surprised, "Was that a joke at Balthier's expense?"

"Appearing to be funny was not my intention," Fran blinked, face as straight as ever. Even if it were a slight at her partner, Vaan had no right to know. However, the blonde Hume found something hilarious in it nonetheless.

His head tilted back and he let out a nice laugh.

"Intentional or not," Vaan grinned. "That was really funny."

Fran merely returned to her work, not another word passing from her lips. Vaan leaned down, cradling his chin on his arms which were folded against Fran's chair.

"You're right though… I can't change this. I just want to thank you… Balthier too. You really didn't have to help us. Thanks."

If Fran was about to answer, Vaan would never know. Just then the door opened, and Vaan straightened himself to his full height, turning to see who was entering. It was Penelo, Kytes, and Tanja, each carrying bundles of goods in their arms.

"Something smells amazing!" Vaan grinned, crossing to look inside the basket Penelo held.

She yanked her basket from Vaan's grasp and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, this is for the trip. Tanja and I made them."

"Here are some weapons, Vaan," Kytes said.

"It's probably not as good as what you had but it's some of the better stuff left over from when we helped Ashe," Penelo nodded.

"Thanks!" Vaan smiled. "This means a lot to me. I'll get that Sigmund even if it's the last thing I do. Nobody touches my ship and gets away with it!"

He pumped his arm and flexed his bicep and Penelo punched him in the stomach, causing him to lurch forward a little and clutch himself.

"Stop it you're embarrassing yourself," she said.

"Whatever. Tanja and Fran liked it… right ladies?" Vaan asked.

Tanja merely giggled and Fran looked unaffected.

"I guess there's your answer," Penelo beamed as Vaan's face fell. "Anyway, where's Balthier? Everyone else is here."

"He had something to do real quick. He said he'd be back soon," Vaan noted.

"I wish we had a more exact idea of where Filo could be," Penelo said sadly.

Vaan replied, "Nabradia is pretty vague, isn't it?"

"Did you give any thoughts as to where you were to check first?"

Vaan shrugged, "I figured the Highwaste was a good place to start."

"The Salikawood is dense and a treacherous place for those seeking out their prey," Fran noted.

"Makes sense too," Penelo nodded.

"No," Vaan dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I know Sigmund. I know where he'd hide."

"Discussing our destination, are we?" Balthier asked as he entered. He joined the conversation seamlessly.

"We're going to the Mosphoran Highwaste," Vaan announced, proudly.

Balhier shrugged, "As you like it. But do know that this is a one way trip only."

"But--," Penelo began. "What is he's not there?"

"He'll be there," Vaan said. "It's fine, Balthier. One trip is all I need to get my Galbana back. Just you see."

"Oh geez," Penelo threw her hands in the air. "All of this machismo is making me sick. You all have fun. Be safe and you better not return without Filo--" She stabbed Vaan in his chest with her index finger and narrowed her eyes. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Vaan rolled his eyes.

In his mind's eye, Penelo was being such a worrywart. He was going to look to the future, save Filo and make Sigmund pay for what he did. He would spare no expense.

As the Strahl departed from Rabanastre that day only one thought went through the slighted sky pirate's mind, righting the wrong that occurred and making Sigmund pay.

-to be continued-

AN: hey in case you're confused... vaan probably wouldn't be proud of filo to know she went running around the snow improperly dressed. however one of the symptoms of hypothermia is confusion so i was trying to write a decline in filo's reasoning ability...

an2: sorry for the wait. this is my last semeser of university so i been busy AND on top of that i discovered an addicting ebil called the "phoenix wright kink meme" oh gawd. lol! i have no abandoned this. i just rather write when inspiration strikes rather than churn out crappy chapter after crappy chapter.

THANKS FOR READING! please review. comments and crits are appreciated. Especially any advice on the characters.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: had the conversation planned out for a while but it just took me FOREVER to figure out how to get Vaan and Fran alone. mwahhahaha. let me know if it's OOC please?

Chapter 6

"He's not here!"

Vaan kicked at a giant rock in anger. They had circled the Highwaste for hours and even hiked its fields but found nothing but monsters and greenery. It was downright frustrating, but Vaan didn't want to admit to defeat. Sigmund said Nabradia, and by Vaan's logic, this was the best place in Nabradia to meet.

"Why couldn't he have been more specific!" groaned Vaan as he dropped down onto the grass, one leg bent and his arm stretched over his knee. "It's not fair. We've been searching forever."

Balthier scoffed, taking a seat on a nearby raised slab of stone. "You're old enough to accept when you're wrong."

Vaan sent Balthier a glare, "Oh am I? I never see you doing it!"

"Why you--" Balthier started, but Tanja touched his shoulder and he settled back onto the rock.

"Come on guys. Sigmund said he's be here so maybe he's just running late?" the girl reasoned.

"Maybe," Vaan crossed his arms, but he didn't look convinced. "I think I'm going to look again. Kytes!"

At the mention of his name, the young spell caster piped up, "Yes. Vaan?"

"Come with me, I'm going to look around again."

Kytes nodded, and using his staff as leverage, stood up. He was extremely fatigued. Unlike Vaan and Filo, Kytes was better suited to a sedentary lifestyle. That was why he took up magic anyway, so all of the excitement had really worn him down. However, he dared not complain. He didn't feel like he had the right too, especially since he blamed himself for the predicament. He had to help anyway he could to find Sigmund and Filo. Imagine his surprise then, when he felt a warm hand, pressing his shoulder, and coaxing him back down onto the rock.

Kytes looked up questioningly, and was met with Fran's penetrating stare.

"I will accompany him," she said, and then walked forwards, not looking back to see the shocked and intrigued look upon his, Balthier, and Tanja's faces.

"Really, Fran," Balthier piped. "You're going above and beyond the call of duty, don't you think."

"The boy is tired. He will be of little use to Vaan in that state. It is best he rests before continuing his search."

"Suit yourself," shrugged Balthier. "Just don't take too long. I will leave without you, you know?"

Fran managed a very slight smile at that, but wordlessly joined Vaan at his side.

"I guess this works too," Vaan grinned to her, but she just continued on by.

"We'll waste time if we dawdle."

"Yes, ma'am!" Vaan did a mock salute and followed.

They trudged along like that for a while, wordlessly fighting fiends as they approached and scanning the area for any make shift settlements or disturbances that could be made by a traveling party. Everything was looking much the same as their earlier run and it was beginning to discourage the younger sky pirate. He decided that making conversation would lighten his spirits, but then he came to another conclusion, for as long as he had known Fran he had never went off alone with her for any sort of mission or hunt. In fact, when they did party together Balthier was always in their midst.

"I guess this is a change," Vaan chuckled, latching onto the idea as a conversation starter.

There was no reply so he went on, talking in Fran's general direction.

"Normally Balthier goes out with us. Hey, maybe when this is all over we can go on a hunt together. I've been practicing with the bow lately. You never know. Eventually I might be the better shot."

"Combat skills has always been a subject you excelled in," Fran noted.

"Is that a complement? Thanks, Fran," Vaan beamed.

Fran stopped walking and Vaan almost ran into her back.

"Hey, is there something--"

Vaan looked and there was a fire elemental up ahead with a pack of Worgen. They weren't the particularly strongest bunch of creatures, especially for such experienced warriors like themselves, but it was such a large quantity it would be foolish of anyone to step in unprepared. Before Vaan could say a word, Fran was reaching for the staff she kept on her back along with her bow.

Sure, she was an excellent marksmen, but water was the only way to deal with these enemies. She began casting and Vaan ran forward, unsheathing his knife and slicing at the throats of the Worgen as the lunged towards him. As if on queue, a large splash of magically enhanced water crashed upon the wolf-like creatures, and they slumped forward.

Vaan smirked at the strategy they had worked out in their minds, even after all of these years not having worked together. He didn't have time to dwell however, as two more Worgen began to lunge in his direction. He thrust out the blade of his knife into the throat and roughly yanking it towards him, slitting the wolf's muzzle in half. It gurgled a whimper as water rained upon it and Vaan turned and did the same to another.

The elemental too inched closer, as was common with its kind. Elementals were enigmas. There were aware embodiments of inanimate properties, and they flocked to wherever there was blood. He could feel the heat of the flame as a fira spell was cast, and he braced himself for the burn that would follow, but it was only half as potent as he expected. Fran had cast a shell around him, at just the right moment.

Vaan stabbed diligently at it, but it was Fran's constant water spells that did the being in.

"Is it just me," Vaan laughed, putting away his dagger. "Or was that Elemental a bit tougher than usual?"

Vaan crossed over and sat upon a mossy walk.

"Can we rest a little before we walk again?"

Fran turned her eyes to the sky, "The sky is darkening."

"You're right… we should head back to them," Vaan stood again, as quickly as he sat down, and wiped some of the Worgen blood from his chin, neck, and lips with the inside of his vest. "Oh, yeah I think it's nice that you let Kytes rest like that. I could tell everyone was getting a little annoyed with the search. I can't let it go though. I want to make sure I did everything in my power."

"Though his zeal matches yours, his body doesn't," was Fran's curt reply.

"Exactly!" the Rabanstre man slammed his fist in his palm. "You know, I consider Filo and Kytes my apprentices but ever since Penelo got married I never really felt that sense of partnership that I feel is crucial in the world of the sky pirates."

"Wouldn't a better pirate have little connections to anything but the sky?"

Vaan gave Fran an dubious look, "Since when did you get so poetic?"

"It was merely a question."

Vaan shrugged, throwing his arms behind his head as he walked, this time at her side, rather than a little behind.

"I guess I figure you would know since you have a good partnership with Balthier," Vaan said. "Penelo and I were partners but even that had to come to an end."

"All things are like that," Fran said, holding back the urge to add 'with Humes.'

"No… not with you and Balthier," Vaan said.

Fran's even steps almost faltered, and if it were someone like Balthier, he would have noticed. Thankfully it was Vaan and Fran could spare herself the embarrassment of someone knowing how the phrase made her heart catch in her throat. She liked to think that she had moved on from the situation, and that she and Balthier managed to savage the professional relationship they had before crossing the line many years ago. However, each day aboard the Strahl was like a reminder of the life she used to have.

She couldn't help but resent herself for having been tricked and not being able to hate him for it. She resented herself for having fallen too easy, though if there were any witnesses to the occurrences that lead to her and Balthier's courtship would have called it anything but easy. She even resented herself for staying, and lying to everyone when she acted like it was ok. The truth was she wasn't and the very reason she followed Vaan was because she didn't want to spend time in that clearing alone with those two, while Vaan and Kytes searched.

It was selfish and a very Hume-like move and she resented herself for that too.

Vaan was unaware of the inner machinations of the Viera's mind and continued on with his own outward musings.

"It's respectable and mature, actually," Vaan said. "I couldn't imagine being as cool as you two are about this. When Ashe and I broke up I think I had to have avoided her for at least a year."

Vaan chuckled a little and let his arms fall to his sides.

"And yet here are you and Balthier as professional as ever. Perfectly clean break up. Ashe and I still talk but it's not like it used to be-- You know I haven't dated anyone since. Pen says my standards are way too high. Well… I did date the Queen of Dalmasca. Kinda hard to do better than that, huh?"

At this point, Vaan turned to look at Fran, hoping to earn the laugh that story in his mind deserved. By his standards, it was a pitiable situation. Young naïve thief turned sky pirate and the beautiful mature Queen of Dalmasca. He was so stupid to think it would last. However, instead of that depreciating laugh he expected, he found Fran's eyes turned towards him, passive and yet blazing, as if churning with thoughts that knew not how to voice themselves.

"You assume things," was all she said.

Vaan stopped in his tracks, but Fran pressed forward and he watched her back as she went. It was when she was a few meters ahead that he finally regained sense enough to run after her. He joined her side, once again matching her pace. Mind spinning.

He assumed things? Assumed what? That she was happy? That she was ok with it all? Well of course she was, wasn't she? Fran was an enigma, but she certainly wasn't a fool. Yet, somehow Vaan couldn't allow himself to let the possibility go. He remembered the words Tomaj said to him in the Sandsea that morning. Was there a chance that the breakup wasn't as clean as he thought… no assumed.

Before he could think, as was typical of the Dalmascan pirate anyway, Vaan grabbed Fran's hand, and she halted in her steps. When she looked down at him, and he up at her, he couldn't help but notice the original storm had passed from her eyes. Vaan didn't get that stop him from saying the words he wanted to say though. Quickly he released the dark hands of the Viera which were clasped in his tanned ones.

"I think it'd be nice if you traveled with me for a while," he said in a matter of fact tone.

She arched an eyebrow only slightly, in a questioning manner.

"I think it'd be nice, at least until Filo gets back," Vaan noted. "Balthier should be fine with Tanja right. It's no fair he has two beautiful partners and I'm just stuck with Kytes." He grinned widely, but Fran seemed unconvinced.

"Tanja is no navigator," Fran replied, resuming her walk.

"Then she can learn," Vaan's grin remained in place. "Come on! You know I'm way more fun and awesome than stuffy old Balthier. He's getting over the hill and too old to count. Kytes and I are more your speed."

Fran ignored his pleading from then on, but that didn't stop Vaan from trying. It was funny how quickly their (largely one sided) serious conversation so quickly evaporated into the childish pleadings she remembered from the Vaan 10 years ago, but there was something mildly comforting in that, though mostly annoying.

* * *

Filo woke up to warm tears against her cheeks and bundled up in blankets so tightly wound she could barely struggle. It was strange. She felt at once lost and at home in the heavy restricting bind. It reminded her the dark and light times, the bitter sweet final moments of her far away childhood.

She was sick, and Pop-Pop came home early from work that day. He said there was a call to arms, a final showdown for Dalmasca and the last chance to defend their freedom. She was too sick and too tired to sit at the table and spend the last night with him, so he sat at her bedside, stroking her hair, matter with the sweat of her fever, and tightening the blankets around her. Then she didn't know this was the last time she'd see her Pop-Pop, but now the thought was maddening.

She thrashed against the confines of her blanket cocoon. Sure she wasn't that little girl anymore but she didn't want to be powerless. The tears continued streaking down her eyes. She didn't have a chance to even hug him goodbye with her own arms.

With a whimper, Filo settled down again into the blankets. The tears ran freely, and yet fatigue was in just as ample supply. As quickly as she came to, she fell right to sleep again, lulled by the familiar hum of the airship Galbana.

To be continued…

AN: thanks for reading. next chapter you see how filo ended up in that blanket. lol thanks for reading please review! comment and crit are loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sky pirates were known for taking risk. It was part of the job. However some risks weren't worth it, even for a pirate. That Sigmund knew. Therefore he could not imagine what prompted the girl Filo to do what she did. It were a risk too great especially in the rift. One would die without the necessary gear!

And so he went out after her (after dressing of course). He found her not too far from the ship. He praised whatever gods may be and took her into his arms. She was absolutely lifeless in his arms but he could tell that there was life in her yet. Any later and she'd be gone for sure. He ran back to the ship and cast a Raise spell on her before wrapping her up to sleep off her fatigue.

As she slept he watched her. She had a fitful sleep. She sweated beneath her blanket and at the same time shivered. She muttered words he could not understand and he found himself sympathetic to her plight.

"Such an idiot," Sigmund said in a gentle ton as he brushed a lock matted with sweat from her forehead. "Such a foolish girl you are. You should respect your limitations."

As soon as Vaan and Fran returned Kytes hopped right up, clutching at his staff nervously.

"Well?" he asked, hopeful.

"Nothing," Vaan said, slumping down onto a nearby rock.

"I'm telling the truth! That's what he told me!" Kytes protested.

"I believe you," Vaan said. "But I suppose it could be that he lied."

Kytes pouted and sat down beside Vaan.

"Good thing Fran volunteered to help us with the rest of our search!" Van grinned.

"What!" Balthier shot up from his seat and looked at Fran.

Fran merely gave Van an impassive look then looked at Balthier.

"He merely offered. I have yet to accept or reject his offer," Fran clarified.

"Aw, come on! No need to delay the inevitable. Anyone with taste would choose me over that old man," he pointed his thumb at Balthier.

"I'm no old man," Balthier shot. "I'm mature but not old. There's a difference. Besides, Fran's my navigator. Isn't Kytes' yours? You don't need two."

Van sighed and used his Kytes' shoulder as a brace and stood up.

"I suppose you're right… well I guess this is goodbye to you all. You upheld your end of the bargin. I'm sure I can find out where he's been on my own. I'll ask around at the camp. I probably should have done that in the first place."

"You don't say…" Balthier said, crossing his arms. "Well best of luck. Let's hope this Sigmund is as noble as you say. Let's go."

He started to walk off and Tanja followed him loyally. Fran on the other hand turned to look at Kytes and Vaan. Vaan seemed to be lost in thought; his hand was to his chin as if wondering his next step. Kytes was sitting with a downtrodden expression on the rock, drawing circles with the end of his staff in the ground.

She could not understand how someone like Vann continued on his own for so long. He was not unintelligent. In fact Vaan surprisingly clever as well possessed street smarts, almost like Balthier. However it seems that he rarely found the motivation to tap into it. Perhaps that was why he travelled with Penelo for so long despite the lifestyle certainly not being the right match for the girl. For Penelo it was a chance to be with the one she loved (before Tomaj) for him it was familiarity and a way to have reasoning and direction.

However, now Vaan was alone. He had Kytes but he was still a child and not in the mental state to be the pillar that Vaan needed right then. She decided that perhaps she was the best to fill that role for him. It was obvious Balthier had no need for it.

"Fran?" Balthier called, waiting for her by the path.

"I shall accompany Vaan," Fran said.

Balthier, Vaan and Kytes all stared at Fran like she was insane.

"Do not look at me like that," Fran said to Vaan. "It is you who offered. Did you merely do it as a polite gesture? Was I not meant to accept?"

"No! I mean yes… wait no!" Vaan ran to Fran's side. "Of course I want you to come along. I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Good. I shall get my things."

Fran walked on by and joined Balthier and Tanja to go to the ship to gather her things.

Kytes and Vaan eventually made their way to the ship as well. It was a fairly quiet walk for the two of them. Vaan really just wanted Kytes to cheer up a little. They were sky pirates, these things happened. But Filo was strong and there was no way that she would let that Sigmund get the best of her.

'Yeah you keep telling yourself that,' Vaan thought grimly.

They reached the ship which was parked at the camp. Tanja was standing by the clearing.

"Hey," Vaan greeted, jogging over. "Is she just about ready?"

Tanja nodded, "Yes but are you sure you want us to leave you here?"

"We'll be fine," Vaan said. "Besides we're not done finding clues."

"But… the least we could do is take you back to Rabanastre," the girl claimed.

"A deal is a deal," replied Vaan.

Kytes looked from Vaan and Tanja as they talked but finally Vaan shut her down. He didn't know what Vaan had in mind for the rest of the trip there but he didn't want to raise too many objections when he had no actual ideas of his own. He did sort of want to accept a ride to Rabanastre though.

Those thoughts aside, Kytes felt that Tanja girl was nice. A bit too nice actually, especially with the company she kept. Not that Balthier wasn't a charming guy, but Kytes really didn't seem to take him as her type. He would think someone like her would like a respectable man who could give her a stable house and home. Wasn't that what most girls went for these days?

Still he didn't blame Balthier for having her. Kytes found that she was quite beautiful. She had a range of smiles from bright to shy that Kytes found hard to tear his gaze from. When she spoke she had a soft tinkling voice and her curly hair seem to frame her face just right and enhanced the intense gaze of her blue eyes. Not to mention she had the perfect olive tone in her skin and he didn't even get to her body yet! She was divine.

'Leave it to Balthier to go from one hottie to another,' Kytes thought.

"Hey are you two hungry?" Tanja asked suddenly.

"Sure," Kytes said.

Tanja turned and bent down to pick up a basket and presented the bread from earlier to them. Kytes and Vaan reached out to grab one.

"Thanks," Vaan said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad Penelo helped me make these. They are amazing. It gives me something else to make for Balthier."

It was then that Fran came out with a small bag.

"That's it?" Vaan asked.

"Where's Balthier?" Tanja asked.

"He stayed onboard. Let us go now, wherever that may be," Fran instructed.

"Right. Bye Tanja… take care of Balthier ok," Kytes said.

Vaan swiped two more rolls and waved to her as well.

"Ok bye Vaan, Kytes. Take care, Miss Fran. I hope you join us again soon!"

When Filo awoke once again, it was because she was well enough to do something about her discomfort. It was so hot. She tore at the blankets around her and pushed back the wet hair from her face.

She sat up and found that she was no longer dressed in her original clothes but rather in a very lose tunic.

"What the…" she said, looking down at herself. "How did I get in this?"

She suddenly remembered that not only was she on the Galbana but she was in the custody of Sigmund and his boys!

"No way!" she angrily leaped out of bed with surprising strength. "He better not have—"

Sigmund and his boys were peacefully eating their dinners when suddenly they heard thumping like foot prints of a raving golem.

"What is that?" Sigmund asked.

"Whatever it is, it's coming our way!"

On cue the door slid open and Filo stood there red in the face and angry, dressed in the tunic and sweaty hair sticking and flying all over the place.

"Who changed me!" she howled.

None of the guys answered, instead returning to their meals and Filo fumed.

She stomped over to the table and took a seat as well.

"Who said you can eat here?" she demanded.

"This is our ship now… did you forget? It's not like Vaan's come to save you yet after all."

"Where is he?"

"How should I know?" Sigmund asked.

"You told him Nabradia."

"I did?" he asked. "Why don't you lie down? You must still be weak. It wouldn't do you any good to be so excited like this."

"Whose fault is that?" bit the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"You LIED to him! You deceived him!"

"I'm just playing a game… if he's smart he'll find me. Don't you worry your pretty little head. Eat up and relax. Just don't run away again. I might not be there to save you again. I don't go out of my way for flat chests…"

"Y,you!"

Filo clenched her fists and snatched the bit of food from a plate and flung it in Sigmund's face.

To be continued…

AN: thanks for reading please review


End file.
